1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training system. More particularly, the present relates to a training system that utilizes input devices such as sensors in electronic communication with a computing device to track and record conditions—both of a local environment and a trainee.
2. Background of the Invention
For decades, the standard format of training shooters is one in which one or more students are taught by one or more instructors. New shooters are taught the theory of firearms and then are given practical instruction. Practical instruction includes being shown how to hold the weapon, sight the weapon and fire the weapon. Students are taught to hold their breath during the shot, to focus on the sights and to properly squeeze the trigger. An instructor walks up and down a shooting line behind the shooters observing what each shooter is doing correctly and incorrectly. The instructor then critiques the performance of each shooter.
Two problems make these techniques very inefficient. The first is that it is not possible for an instructor to watch all of the students all of the time. The second is that no matter how many times an instructor tells a student to hold his or her breath, or to squeeze the trigger, and even if the students believe that they are doing it, there is no simple way to confirm that they actually are. As such, these inefficiencies make training a shooter an expensive proposition in both money and time.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may shorten the time needed to train a shooter, and that may minimize training, range, and ammunition costs.